powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SpaceCakeHell2000/Some changes for the wiki
I think I finally managed to force myself to post this. For some time I've been coming up with a few ideas on how to redesign the wiki and make few improvements and make further navigation options. I've had this lying for a while but for some reason I could not let myself post it. I would like to discuss a few changes to eventually improve the top navigation. It appears the section "on the wiki" is untouchable. It's unfortunate if this is the case. The same style appears on every cartoon wiki so this greatly indicates that it is. Well however, the so called videos section is a mess. It's just a bunch of videos categorized and unorganized in a pile. There is also duplicates and strange videos not relating at all to the Powerpuff Girls. Many videos are broken. A video section is not very appealing in that state. Why is there even a page just compiling every video ever uploaded here? I suppose the same things could be said for the "Photos" section (this section has apparently been renamed to "images" since I started writing this. Too bad I have no proof). It took me really long to understand that people didn't specifically upload videos at the "videos" section. I didn't realize that that section only compiles every video ever uploaded here. It's an odd feature and I struggle to find use for it. It looks really unprofessional and it serves no greater good imo. I'd rather have an organised videos section instead. It's easy to see potential in an eventual videos section, you could browse for music videos, trailers or openings or something else I didn't think about. Also I'd like to give the forum a bit more attention by adding more sections, suggestion is provided by this picture. It's unfortunate that edits cannot be made at the "on the wiki" section, since these features would be a lot better suited implemented there. Also I'd like to have a picture for each thread if there is any way do this. Here are a few new thread suggestions: The Wiki Appearance In this thread we discuss the cosmetic features of the wiki. Got any ideas on how to make this place look any better? Post them here. I want this thread presented along with a photo of the mayor. The Powerpuff Girls Here you can tell the world what you think about the Powerpuff Girls. This one presented with a picture of the three girls. Powerpuff Girls Z this thread is dedicated to the powerpuff Girls Demashita. Here we discuss what we feel about PPGZ This one along with a picture of the Japanese powerpuff girls trio. The Powerpuff Girls reboot This thread is dedicated to the Powerpuff Girls reboot. Finally this thread naturally presented with a picture of the girls with the style featured in the reboot. Finally I have two suggestions on how to eventually change the background at the main page. I have made two drawings in an attempt to try to illustrate the ways I pictured it. Just a note. I'm a bit shy about displaying my drawing skills. Of course I'd rather pass this task onto someone that is experienced in the arts of drawing and designing pictures. The PPGZ section is just recently added. I tried getting it done fast so I could finally get this over with. The text in the images is completely irrelevant, it's just to provide a basic idea of how I pictured it. Given how much time has passed I actually don't exactly remember how I pictured it. Also the front page has already changed a lot since I started this. I'm not certain one can really customize the main page to be like this. At the time I came up with it it seemed cool. I've been sitting on these ideas for really long. Very really long. I just haven't gotten around to post them until now. I wished to have it posted before the reboot had arrived and, well that's too late now. Category:Blog posts